Rocks, Shadows, and Shakes
by RitaLee16
Summary: Avalanche has left for his hometown in hopes that he will forget Shadowcat, but when he visits the last home he ever had, he comes across a person that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to be like you,**

**I wanted everything.**

**So I tried to be like you,**

**And I got swept away.**

**I didn't know that it was so cold and,**

**You needed someone to show you the way.**

**So I took you hand and, **

**We figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you away.**

**If you want to I can save you,**

**I can take you away from here.**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there, **

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me.**

**Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on.**

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,**

**Where you go when you're gone?**

**If you want to, I can save you.**

**I can take you away from here.**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there.**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**All you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**If you need me you know I'll be there.**

**Ho oh oh oh, yeah.**

**If you want to, I can save you.**

**I can take you away from here.**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there.**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**Chorus:**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**If you want to ((If you want to)) I can save you ((I can save you))**

**I can take you away from here. ((I can take you away))**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there.**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cared.**

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,**

**Where you go when you're gone?**

**Chapter One**

It was the typical high school romance, the same one that's always on television. Good girl meets bad boy by some strange accident-be it a bump in the hall or the usual bullying-and suddenly they're thrown into the sea of love to sink or swim.

They said it was going to last forever-go to college, get married, and have a few kids-every couple's dream. Their dream was just as romantic as any other couple's dream, but it would never come true.

Not when your name is Lance Alvers. If your name is Lance Alvers, buddy, you're in trouble. Nothing good ever happens to guys named Lance Alvers. No matter how hard you try, nothing good ever happens to Lance Alvers.

Unless, of course, you're Kitty Pryde, the good girl, honor student since kindergarten, the girl who knew better than to hang out-or fall in love with-a bad boy.

Things like that never happened. Besides, what's a good girl gonna do with a bad boy? Make him study or make him dress all preppy?

What's a bad boy gonna do with a good girl? Dress her in leather and have her smoke cigarettes? Maybe make her a mother before she's eighteen?

Lance could never, would never do that to Kitty, not even in a million years. He knew that deep down, no matter how much he loved her he was no good for her.

He turned the plane ticket over in his hand again, finally accepting his fate. He was going back to Illinois, it was after all the best thing he could do. The Brotherhood had no idea he was doing this and in the morning the mutant known as Avalanche would be gone.

It was the best thing he could do for Kitty Pryde.


	2. Chapter 2: Kat Pryde

Kat Pryde

Kitty wouldn't do this, but Kat would. Kitty would never do this, no; she was after all the good girl sentenced to a life of office work and business. Kat however was different. Kat wanted answers and the only way would get them was if she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

Kat turned over the paper in her hand once more, finalizing her decision. Almost fourteen hours ago, Lance Alvers had left Bayville for Deerfield, Illinois. She knew that much. Now, despite Rogue's stares, Ororo's constant advice, Jean's thoughts, and the Professor's two cents (which were not needed), Kat grabbed the small leather bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

''Kitty, please, reconsider we can-'' Scott began, only to have Kat phase through him, nearly rendering him unconscious.

Kat loved her new ability, electric displacement. By entering any object that ran on electricity, such as a computer, it would completely break down, sometimes exploding. The human nervous system was seemingly just a bunch of nerves that sent electric signals through to the brain, so if Kat ever phased through a person, they would either slip into a coma or die. Either way, Kat loved her new addition.

''Are you ready, Ms. Pryde?''

''Yea, I am.''

Kat Pryde did not look back at her so called family; instead she followed Nick Fury out to the limo.

Deerfield, Illinois was the one place Lance knew better than anyone. It was here that he had first met Kitty Pryde and dare say, fallen in love with her. Love at first sight, how pathetic, he mused.

Here, he had been the school bad boy, the one who broke the rules with out regards, except one. He had nearly killed Kitty Pryde, had it not been for her ability. She had been lucky that day, while he had fallen harder than anything into the abyss of darkness. Lance Alvers was alone and yet it was all he wanted, for now.

Exactly fourteen hours later, Kat Pryde found herself back in Deerfield with nothing save her small leather bag and a young purple dragon that rested on her shoulder.

''Come on, Lockheed, let's go.''

Kat Pryde disappeared.

Note: To see Kat Pryde, click here: http://images. 


End file.
